Ferbetchen One-Shots
by Rorscarch
Summary: Just like the title, this will be a compilation of one-shots! Rated T to be safe.
1. Nightly Dangers

**Authors Note**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

 **This is going to be my first one-shot. I will make it a bit long to keep you all entertained!**

 **The story was supposed to be filled with fluff, but this is what it ended up with. So...**

 **WARNING: This one-shot contains violence, swearing (censored), blood, pain... you get the point. So fluffiness in other chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nightly Dangers**

 **? PoV**

 _This is it... I'm good as dead._ Trapped, with broken bones, 3rd degree burns, and a knife stabbed through her stomach.

 _Goodbye mother, father, and my friends._ Ceiling boards snapped, furniture charred, along with the fire that brought the destruction to my home.

"Gr...c...n..." Came a voice as it echoed through the walls. _It's no use..._

 _It's too late..._ "Gret...chen..." The voice once again, but louder. It seemed to get closer.

 _They won't be able to get me in time._ The ceiling started to crumble as her vision started to fade.

"Gretchen!" It was all she heard, along with a loud crack coming from the ceiling...

 **No One's Pov**

 ***Earlier that day, after school***

It was already 4 pm, when most students would already be on their way home, some still stayed for different reasons.

Phineas was asked by their Science teacher, Mr. Gordon to help out in organizing and fixing the lab, while Ferb stayed due to soccer practice. Isabella, on the other hand, had cheerleading practice, while Gretchen helped Phineas and Mr. Gordon.

The 4 friends finished at around 7 pm, the moon already shining and the sky dimming.

Phineas and Ferb were just about to leave when we stumbled upon Isabella and Gretchen, both had a look of worry. "Hey Izzy! Hey Gretchen!... what's with the worried faces?" Phineas remarked, with his usual cheerful expression.

"Phineas, Ferb, glad to see you guys here. We have a bit of a problem..." Isabella stated, their worry replaced by relief. "Mama can't pick me up, while Gretchen's father is still busy with work. We don't suppose we could ask for a lift?" She added hopefully.

"Oh sure! You can ride with us." Phineas exclaimed happily. As he walked towards his bike, Isabella following behind.

"So Gretchen, looks like you're riding with me." Ferb stated showing a smile, making Gretchen blush a bit. "Although, you have to ride in front of me, you might fall if you're at the back." He added, causing Gretchen's cheeks to turn bright pink.

"Wait, don't you still have some extra luggage?" Gretchen asked, pointing at the Guitar and 3 bags settled on the floor. She then saw Phineas and Isabella leave. "I will just have to leave it here then come back to get it." Ferb replied, followed by a shrug.

"But I'd hate to cause you any trouble... I will just walk home." Gretchen remarked. "But what if something happens? I won't be able to forgive myself." Ferb explained fearing the worst.

"It's ok Ferb, it's my decision." She replied with a reassuring smile. Ferb gave it some thought, "All right but be careful." He replied nervously.

"See you tomorrow Ferb!" Gretchen exclaimed happily. Ferb just waved in return, forcing a smile. Deep inside he felt that he made the wrong choice.

 **Ferb's PoV**

I took my belongings and started up my motorcycle. For some reason I couldn't shake off the eery feeling I keep feeling down my back.

Throughout the ride home I just shook away those thoughts and focused on driving. But can't I just go and check on her? There's nothing wrong with it... No! She might think I'm a creep for following her.

Gah! It's like my mind is battling with itself... I guess I should at least drop off my stuff first, then I can go check.

 **Gretchen's PoV**

The walk back home is silent and peaceful. But something feels off, like it's quiet... too quiet. I clutched my bag and started to run on a faster pace. My suspicions were proved correct when I heard another set of footsteps, matching the pace of my own.

I figure they will just follow me, so home is my safe place right now. If I do stop, they probably will do something to me. I check my watch: 8:03 pm. It's already late and almost everybody seems to be either asleep or getting ready for bed.

I finally reach my house, looking back it seems that I am not being followed anymore, I think. The lights are all off so it seems like nobody is home. I pull out the key from my purse and opened the door as hastily as I could.

As I closed the door I started to calm down. But in my haste I made one dire mistake... I heard the door creak open and just as I turned back around, a hand covered my mouth followed by the cold metal from a blade pointed at my neck.

"Don't say anything. You might wake up the neighbors." The man stated ferociously like a hunter to it's prey. But being a Fireside Girl, Gretchen was properly trained for this. She jabbed her elbow to his stomach, causing the man to lose his grip. "Ahh... ****!"

 **(A/N: I swear, it was hard to write this...)**

Seeing the opportunity, she then kicked him on the chest causing her captor to move back, accidentally turning on the stove. The man stood back up, infuriated.

"You little *****! You will pay for that." The man exclaimed as he ran towards Gretchen. But before she could react the man struck Gretchen with his knife straight in the stomach. "Ahhhhh!" Gretchen screamed in pain.

The man then took hold of Gretchen then threw her across the room causing her to bump into the gas tank creating a crack in her spine and the gas tank.

This in turn caused the kitchen area to set on fire, burning Gretchen in the process. "Gahhh!" The fire spread like crazy already covering the whole kitchen and the living room. This in turn caused the man to flee, leaving Gretchen behind.

 _This is it... I'm good as dead._ Trapped, with broken bones, 3rd degree burns, and a knife stabbed through her stomach.

 _Goodbye mother, father, and my friends._ Ceiling boards snapped, furniture charred, along with the fire that brought the destruction to my home.

5 minutes passed as the fire spread engulfing her home. The sounds of firetrucks and ambulance echoed throughout the neighborhood.

 _This is it... I'm good as dead._ Trapped, with broken bones, 3rd degree burns, and a knife stabbed through her stomach.

"Gr...c...n..." Came a voice as it echoed through the walls. _It's no use..._

 _It's too late..._ "Gret...chen..." The voice once again, but louder. It seemed to get closer.

 _They won't be able to get me in time._ The ceiling started to crumble as her vision started to fade.

"Gretchen!" It was all she heard, along with a loud crack coming from the ceiling. The spurce of the voice ran through the walls of flame, not caring about the pain he felt.

Quickly and gently, he swooped her up just before the ceiling collapsed on her. Catching a glimpse of her saviour she saw that it was none other than Ferb.

Seeing him she felt a sense of comfort, as though the pain stopped. She grabbed onto his shirt as she quietly sobbed. Then her vision became black.

 **No One's PoV**

Several people gathered around the hospital bed where Gretchen lay, her wounds treated and a cast on her left leg.

Among the several people were Ferb, his wounds being treated, Phineas comforting Isabella and Gretchen's parents, who were crying ever since they heard the news.

A soft groan picked the attention of everyone as Gretchen started to wake up. "Hey mom, dad, Phineas, Isabella... and Ferb." She said with a smile before being cut off by Ferb crying next to her, hugging her as gently as he could.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered softly now looking at Gretchen. "Ferb, it's not your-", Gretchen tried to say before being cut off by Ferb. "No!" He said a bit loudly but avoiding screaming. "If... if I didn't let you go home alone... none of this would have happened." He stated quietly.

"Ferb..." Gretchen tried to say, "It's all my fault..." Ferb said sadly.

"Ferb." Gretchen said a bit louder. "I'm sorry... it is my-" Ferb said once again.

"Ferb Fletcher!" Gretchen exclaimed catching everyone's attention. Ferb looked up at Gretchen before she pulled Ferb into a hug. "None of this is your fault! I decided to walk home alone, I was the one not being careful! You saved me!" She ranted as her tears dropped on Ferb's shoulder.

"And..." Gretchen said piquing Ferb's attention. "I love you too much to not forgive you." She said shocking not only her parents, but her friends too. Ferb was left in a daze for a few seconds until he leaned in, kissing her in the lips.

Their make-out session lasted for half a minute when they saw Gretchen's parents staring in shock.

"Mom, Dad let me explain..." Gretchen exclaimed nervously until she was hugged by both her parents. "My baby is growing up..." Mrs. Weiss said happily, causing Gretchen and Ferb to blush slightly.

Mr. Weiss on the other hand looked at Ferb after the hug, "Ferb..." He started in a terrifying voice. Ferb just gulped in fear. "Thank you... for saving our daughter and giving her happiness." He said in a happy tone, "But... if you make my baby cry, you are a dead man..." He added in a terrifying tone once again.

Ferb, being a man of action just gave a thumbs up and said. "Mr. and Mrs. Weiss I will not disappoint you." He said before going back to hugging Gretchen, which she gladly hugged back her face now beet red.

"Carla, I like this man already." Mr. Weiss said to his wife before patting Ferb on the back.

* * *

 **Alright, 1st one-shot is done!**

 **Sorry for the violence on this one. Next chapter is filled with more fluff and less violence.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to R &R!**

 **Please leave your suggestions to what kind of one-shot you want me to write.**

 **Rorscarch out!**


	2. Hypno Hyped

**Authors Note**

 **OK, so I just watched the show finale... I gotta say, it hit me in the feels. So although the show has ended, I hope the fanbase can keep growing. PnF Forever!**

 **Also, thank you mrdbznarutofan for the suggestion for this one-shot! Suggestions are greatly appreciated and I always take them into consideration. Also, I will twist your suggestion a bit, so read on and have some fun!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this fanfiction and my OCs Gash and Jane, nothing more, nothing less.**

 **Also, longest chapter so far!**

 **Replying to reviews**

 **Sabrina06: Yup! I just simply adore Ferbetchen!**

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST: You're Welcome. :D**

 **Dreadwing216: That's a good suggestion, I will probably use it in a later chapter.**

 **mrdbznarutofan: I'm glad you liked this. Also, thanks for the suggestion! You are the lucky winner! I will use your suggestion for this chapter!**

* * *

 **Hypno Hyped**

 **No One's PoV**

 ***At the Fireside Girls Lodge***

It was bright early in the morning, the Fireside Girls were having a meeting, discussing about the patches they could possibly earn next.

"What about the 'Stop Bullying' patch?" Holly suggested, earning a look from Isabella. "We actually can't... after Jeff, the Bully Org.'s leader, was taken down from his position, there hasn't been a case for months!" Isabella replied happily.

"So that's out of the question... 'Meet a Polar Bear' patch? Whoever made these patches do know that we're friends with Phineas and Ferb right?" Adyson stated comedically. "Yeah, but they're out sick..." Isabella replied with sorrow. "They apparently got sick with the flu." Gretchen added.

"Ohhh... and how do you two know this exactly?" Adyson commented teasingly. "Don't tell me you were watching them with the micro bugs they made yesterday." She added causing Isabella and Gretchen to blush, followed by the others giggling.

"Hey, I visit Phineas everyday you know... and Ferb." Isabella hastily added noticing her slip-up, earning another wave of giggles from her friends. "So how did you know... Gretchen?" Milly asked with a mischievous smile. "Uh-uhm... I was with Isabella go-going to their house." Gretchen replied nervously, while nudging Isabella and whispered quietly. "Help me out here..."

"I came alone to Phineas and Ferb's house..." Isabella remarked as Gretchen mouthed 'traitor'. Isabella just smiled in reply.

"Gretchen... How. Did. You. Kqnow?" Jane asked, hoping to hear an interesting reply. "I called Ferb... Ok? I asked for details for our Science project." Gretchen replied, anger present in her voice. "We're just teasing you Gretchen... but teasing aside, what patch could we get next?" Ginger asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Why not we try the 'Hypnotism' patch?" Gretchen suggested, hoping to provide enlightenment. "But, we don't know how to use hypnotism..." Milly stated. "Maybe Phineas or Ferb knows! I'll call them now." Isabella remarked excitedly. She picks up her cellphone and speed dials Phineas **(Phineas is probably Isabella's every speed dial. :P)**.

*Ring... Ring...*

"Hey Phin! Whatcha doin?..."

"Oh, I'm fine, but I got a question..."

"Do you know hypnotism?..."

"No? Oh, but he does? Well put him on the line!..."

"Ok. Thanks!" Isabella then hangs up.

"Ok, first we need someone to hypnotize." Isabella remarked. Gretchen then raises her hand. "I volunteer."

A mischievous idea then pops into Isabella's head. "Alright, now look and follow the watch..." Isabella said as she pulled out an old watch from her pocket. In mere seconds, Gretchen was in a hypnotic trance. "Wow, who knew my mother's old watch could do this!" Everybody is now just staring at Gretchen curiously.

"Alright, now Gretchen when you hear the word 'holy guacamole' you will... (whispers something inaudible to Gretchen)" after a few seconds, she brought her head up again. "Then when you hear... (whispers something again to Gretchen), the hypnotism effect will wear off... Now, when I snap my fingers, you will wake up and you won't remember anything I said." Isabella finished, snapping her fingers.

"Wow... that felt, weird." Gretchen commented almost inaudibly. "Alright girls, let's go to Phineas and Ferb's house! Let's surprise them..." Isabella remarked excitedly. "Most especially Ferb." She added inaudibly.

"Chief, why are we going there?" Gretchen asked, curiosity taking the better of her. "We have to be there for the hypnotism to work." Isabella just replied bluntly, the others now holding their laughter as they figured out what Isabella was up to.

"But before we leave, why not a change of clothes? We're always in our Fireside Girls outfit when we visit." Ginger remarked. Unbeknownst to the others, Ginger texted the other boys (Buford, Baljeet, Django, and Gash) to go to the Flynn-Fletcher's too.

 ***At the Flynn-Fletcher's household***

"Alright girls were here! Also, Gretchen you should probably wear this to protect yourself from the flu." Isabella stated holding out a cough mask (the mask that covers your mouth and nose).

"What about you and the others?" Gretchen asked in confusion. "I only had one so I gave it to you..." Isabella started happily, "Because I know you would want to stay near Ferb." She whispered with a mischievous tone. This in turn caused Gretchen to blush light pink.

As they entered the backyard, everyone (except Ginger) was shocked to see the boys (excluding Phineas and Ferb) waiting at the backyard.

"What are you guys doing here?" Katie and Holly exclaimed in chorus. "Jinx!" "Jinx!"

"Ginger invited us... I am surprised that you don't know." Baljeet stated, leaning on the tree. "It was a surprise... Besides, the more the merrier. Right Isabella?" Ginger replied winking at Isabella.

"Ohh... Ok. If you guys wanna see something fun, come with us inside." Isabella said as she turned to the door and knocked. The door opened and they saw Phineas standing on the doorway. "Hey guys! Glad you could come. Ferb is in bed. I suppose you came to greet him?" He asked in his usual cheery manner.

"I thought you were sick Phin..." Isabella commented, a hint of shock in her voice. "Oh I wasn't, only Ferb was." He replied, inviting everyone in. "I'm surprised you brought everyone with you." He added, as he lead them upstairs to their room.

As he opened the door, on the bed was Ferb, wearing a cough mask and reading a book. "Hey Ferb, we got visitors." Phineas remarked, causing Ferb to look up from his book. "Hey... *COUGH* *COUGH*" Ferb tried to greet them, but was stopped by vigorous coughing.

Gretchen out of instinct rushed to Ferb's side, and in a flash, Ferb was lying down, an ice pack on his head, a thermometer in his mouth, and his book placed on his table. "Wow, Gretchen you have officially broken the speed of sound." Adyson remarked sarcastically. Followed by giggles and chuckles from the group.

"Yeah, yeah... It's just my Fireside Girl instinct." Gretchen said as she placed her hand on Ferb's. "Holy guacamole! Your temperature is high!" She squeaked as she tried to take of her hand, but to no avail, causing her and Ferb to blush red. "What the?" As she turned to her friends, they were now holding out their cellphones (turned to video and picture of course), the girls now squealing in delight and the boys chuckling.

"What in the world is going on!" Gretchen said as she desperately tried to separate her hand from his. This only caused the girls to squeal once again. "Gretchen you look so cute when you blush!" Katie said, snapping a picture.

"Explain to me what is happening! I feel like I'm magnetized to Ferb!" She screamed in shock and nervousness, her cheeks now dark red. "Alright I'll tell ya." Isabella walked near Gretchen and kneeled beside her.

"Alright," she began loud enough for everyone to hear. "After the call, when I hipnotized you, I said that if someone says 'holy guacamole', in this case you, you would be magnetized to the person of the opposite gender you're nearest to." Isabella finished with a big smile on her face.

 **Gretchen's PoV**

"I should have never volunteered... How will the hypnotism stop?" I asked annoyed. "If he asks you out... As in Ferb himself." Isabella whispered into my ear, to which I blushed so hard, I doubt Ferb wouldn't notice. "What?! Is there any other way?" I pleaded to Isabella. "Well you can also..." She stated as she moved closer to my ear once again. "Kiss him."

Her silent words echoed through my head. Before I knew it I fainted.

 **No One's PoV**

Then, Gretchen fainted, her head on Ferb's chest and her hand still holding his. Several more pictures were snapped until Ferb spoke up. "What did you guys do?" He said rubbing his temples with his free hand. "I also regret telling you how to hypnotize someone." He added, his glare directed at Isabella.

"Sorry, when Gretchen volunteered I couldn't resist." She replied with a smile. "Well, we'll leave you two here. Let's get some snacks first!" Phineas said cheerily as he left the room followed by the others.

 **Ferb's PoV**

 _Sigh... I can't believe Isabella would actually prank Gretchen like this..._ **(A/N: Unknowing to Ferb, it was a setup not a prank.)** _Well... Might was well let Gretchen rest on a proper bed_. I looked down to see a knocked out Gretchen, half her body on the floor.

Even when sick, I was still able to carry her up to my bed. I took the book on the table and began to read. Before I could start, I felt Gretchen twitch. _Could she be having a dream?_ I look down at Gretchen. "Beautiful..." I whispered to myself, barely audible.

Without me realizing it, my hand was now moving on its own. I was stroking her hair, her beautiful auburn brown hair. She then stirred, her eyes fluttering from the shock. "Hmm... What am I doing here?" She said as she sat upright and found out that she was on my bed. "Eep! Ferb, why am I here?" She asked nervously, just hearing her voice makes my heart flutter.

"I placed you here after you fainted on the ground." I replied in a concerning tone. "Umm... Ferb, uhh..." She tried to say something. Then she stopped, the awkward silence was so thick, a drop of a penny could break it. "Gretchen..." I stated, my heart rate rising faster every second. "Y-yeah?"

"I've been meaning to tell you this but I couldn't..." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before looking at Gretchen. "I want to say that, from the moment I met you, I always felt something for you..." I held both her hands. "You are the kindest and most beautiful person I know."

I held her cheek with one hand and her hand with the other. "Your love for animals and the people around you makes you the kindest and most caring person I know." I saw her start to tear up. "What I wanted to say is that... I love you."

I braced myself expecting an impact on my face. When I felt none I looked up to see Gretchen crying. I was about to speak and apologize when she placed a finger on my lips. "Ferb... I'm crying tears of joy... because, I love you too." Her words drilled deep into my heart.

Our faces started to inch closer our lips about to touch. I felt time stop, wishing this can go on forever. Sadly the moment was destroyed by the sound of a camera click. I stopped moving and quickly looked behind me, and who I saw killed me on the inside.

 **No One's PoV**

Ferb looked behind and saw none other than his friends, and his and Gretchen's parents. The look on his face was of shock.

"Well, well, well... My daughter, already growing up." Jake (my made-up name for Mr. Weiss) said with a grin on his face. "M-m-mom... D-da-dad?" Gretchen stared in shock. In fact, she could have fainted once again if we weren't attacked in a bear hug.

"Ferb, honey I'm so proud of you." Linda remarked. "My son is growing up, before you know it we would be grandparents." Lawrence commented nudging Jake. "Let's just hope it's not too soon." Christy (my made-up name for Mrs. Weiss).

Ferb quickly looked back to Gretchen, "Before one of us faints or I get killed..." Ferb then pulled Gretchen into a kiss, shocking her parents by the bold move. Then, both fainted out of shock and fear.

 ***A few hours later***

Ferb and Gretchen slowly wake up. Once they regained their vision, they looked around to see that they were at the living room. "Well, if it isn't the lovebirds finally awake." Django commented. Everybody was still there, chatting, eating, and using their cellphones.

"Say, Ferb check this out." Phineas said sitting beside Ferb and showing him his cellphone. "Both of you are a big hit in social media." Sure enough, everyone posted the pictures and videos at FaceNook, Chirper, ClickChat, and InstaCam.

"Good gosh... We're gonna be center of attention tomorrow at school..." Gretchen squeaked in shock. "Well, we can't do anything about it now... I'm gonna get some water first." When Ferb stood up, he realized that his and Gretchen's hands were still connected. This caused them both to blush dark red.

"Isabella, wasn't the hypnotism supposed to stop now?" Gretchen asked angrily. "Did I forget to mention that you have to kiss twice?" Isabella replied with a cheeky grin. "Uhh... Ferb? Should we... you know?" Gretchen asked nervously. Ferb did not need to answer as he swept Gretchen from her seat and pulled her into another deep kiss.

* * *

 **All right! Chapter is done! It's now 11pm here in the Philippines.**

 **Also, we got school so I cannot update my stories more frequently.**

 **Anyways, please R &R. Leave your suggestions down the reviews or PM me.**

 **If you liked this, feel free to tell me! Reviews always make my day. :)**

 **Rorscarch out! Until the next chapter!**


End file.
